


right hand man

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: I hate these two so much - Freeform, M/M, and yet here we are, assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: this is not how a healthy relationship works kids





	

Right hand man.  
There’s a lot of connotations to that term, and Jacobi knows all of them.  
There’s the obvious ones: yes sir and no sir, unquestionable loyalty, doing as you’re told, and even- surprising both of them- trust.

And then there’s this part of being the right-hand man, Jacobi thinks, with Kepler’s unconscious body across his back. There’s the part where you clean up the mess, get your superior officer out of there, and take none of the credit.

The mess in question is taken care of with a few well-placed explosives and buried in the rubble that used to be a building.

The superior officer in question comes to in the car a few miles down the road, takes in the situation, and in a quiet, polite, incredibly intimidating tone of voice asks Jacobi to explain exactly what happened.

So Jacobi explains, tells the story of how his superior officer was knocked unconscious, how he carried Kepler out of there, how he left the building smoldering behind them. And then Kepler repeats the story back to him, only this time it’s different, a little less ‘Kepler getting knocked out and Jacobi saving the day’ and a little more ‘Kepler and Jacobi finishing the mission as a team, just like we always do.’

Jacobi expected nothing less.

But the credit in question- well, Cutter doesn’t really give credit, actually. He’s more of a ‘congrats on doing your job, now keep doing it’ kind of boss. But if there were credit to give, Jacobi thinks, as Kepler feeds Cutter the exact same story he’d told Jacobi- it could all go to Kepler. 

And really, it’s not as if Jacobi wants the credit anyway; why would he want it when he could have Kepler, with a few glasses of whiskey and a hotel room and pinning him to the mattress-  
and judging by the way Kepler was watching him as they filed out of Cutter’s office, Jacobi was going to get exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever write something of a decent length for these two jury is still out
> 
> find me @whoopsiedaisiedoo on tumblr


End file.
